a life changeing mission
by tobiismycat
Summary: James has brought back many unexpected things home from missions. from kittens he found in his hotel-room to shrunken heads but this had to be this first time brought home a kid.
1. Chapter 1

James was on the way home from Clear-water, Florida; he'd been on a mission there it was quick and easy for once. Except for an alligator eating his gun, there'd been no trouble.

The flight attendants directed him to his seat and then to his surprise placed a young boy next to him. Most children flew seated next to their parents.  
Suddenly the boy turned to him. "Hi, my name's Astor."

"Well hello, Astor, where are your parents?"

"My parents decided to send me to my uncle's to live in London." The boy's face took on a dark and sad turn he said, "Except I have no family waiting for me in London."

James looked at him and asked, "How do you know that?"

The boy smiled and said, my parents hate me. There is no possible way for there to be family waiting for me because i have no family left other them my parents and brother. It just looks like that on paper so that really anyone could take me home."

That didn't seem right: anyone could take this kid and not everyone was good to children. Well, he could take him home. Their house was big enough for it. Q might have a fit, but the kid seemed so sad and scared.

"How bout this? When we land, I'll wait with you, and if nobody comes, you can come home with me, if that's okay with you. If not, then I can find you somewhere else to live," he said before he could think about it.

The boy smiled and said, "I'd love that," then frowned. "You don't live with anyone who is going to have a fit if you bring me home?"

James was silent for a minute before saying, "I live with a younger man. That doesn't bother you, does it, little one?" The boy shook his head

James smiled and continued, "His name is Q, and I guess you could say he's the reason I come home alive and not in a body bag."

The boy gave him a look, wondering eyebrows raised. What could this man do that was so dangerous?

James smiled at him and leaned in closer before saying very quietly, "I'm a secret agent, and Q is my handler. He started out as the voice of some kid who looked like he was barely out of high school bossing me about in my ear on missions, but that changed to the man I make dinner for and share, among other things, a bed with."

When James had finished, the boy smiled at him and said, "That's really sweet, but … um … will he like me, you think ?"

"Astor, I think he will love you."

Soon after that, the boy left for the bathroom.

James called a waitress over. James ordered a drink for himself and one for the boy, too. He didn't know what the boy would like, so he had the waitress pick, and when the boy came back from the bathroom, the waitress brought James his drink and a glass of something orange for the boy next to him. The boy took a sip and smiled widely, giving a thoroughly pleased sigh. James looked over at him then at the drink.

The boy, catching the look, blushed and said, "Don't give me that look, it's my favorite drink and I haven't had it in months."

James raised his hands. "I understand that, but what kind is it?"

"It's Orange Soda, do you want some?"

James smiled at him. "Sure, it sounds good." The boy handed his cup over and watched expectantly. James took  
the cup and looked at the bright orange colour and the bubbles before drinking some.

The boy was right: this was good. A little sweeter then he was used to, but still quite good. He handed the glass back to the boy. The boy took it back and drank some more before looking at James's fancy little glass of vodka, wondering what it was.

"What's that you have there?" he asked, pointing at the glass. "Can I try some?"

James thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to let the kid have a sip; he probably wouldn't even like it. And with that in mind, he said, "Sure," and let the boy take the glass. James looked on as he gripped it with both hands.

The boy looked at the liquid curiously: it had a slightly sweet smell. It smelled yummy, he thought before drinking it all. James was horrified: he'd just given a little boy a rather large drink of vodka. The cup had probably looked smaller to him, but it was quite deep.

However the horrified sensation faded as the boy's cheeks puffed out and turned pink. He started to shake slightly and James realized he was trying to spit it out but had nowhere to do it. He had tears in his eyes, the poor baby. Finally he swallowed it and promptly started to cough hard. James pulled him forward in his seat and slapped his back.

Eventually he stopped and James rubbed his back. "Hey, kid, it's okay. I probably should have warned you. It's one of my favorite drinks, but it burns something terrible if you're not used to it."

The kid whined and let out a slightly slurred, "That stuff's gross! Smells nice, tastes bad. I'm tired."

James smiled a little. The kid seemed to be about to fall asleep. Well, that was good at least. James kept rubbing his back, making soft noises he hoped were comforting. James had heard Q make the same noises to the cats if he gave them a start.

The combination of the alcohol, soft words, and the warm hand rubbing circles into his back and shoulders had the boy fast asleep in seconds.


	2. Almost home

When the boy woke up again the plane had landed and James was shaking his shoulder holding both there bags  
"Come on Astor it's time to get off the plane and go home," said James to Astor.  
The flight attendant smiled at them before asking, "Would you like me to get your bags, so you can carry your son?"  
James smiled at his young friend. Son? That sounded kinda nice. Sure he'd only met the boy a few hours ago but if he was right the poor boy had no one that wanted him. Well no one except James that is.

James handed the girl their bags, thanking her. When he scooped the boy out of his chair, Astor sighed then rested his head on James's shoulder he shifted about before settling with one arm around James neck and his forehead pressed against him.

James and the flight attendant made their way out of the plane and into the airport. He turned to the lady and holding the boy in one arm.

He gestured for the bags with the other and the girl set the straps of the black bags in his hand.  
"Have a good day with your son sir," said the attendant smiling at them as they walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

Stopping at a set of benches James gently layed the boy down on one. Pulling out his phone he called M and got the voice mail.  
Sighing, James said, "It's me the mission went fine. I'm taking a week off. Q will bring my equipment in Monday and unless the world's going to end with out us you won't see us until then. Then he hung up

James waited at the bench for someone to show up asking for the boy, and at the same time hoping no one would. Minutes passed that felt like hours before a man in a dark suit walked over.

James scowled at the man as he approached, his thoughts ranging from shooting the man before he reached them to locking him in a broom closet. He rather liked the boy, and he would certainly like to take him home to stay with himself and Q.

The man stopped, seeing the nasty looks he was getting from the tall man on the bench. He really hoped the man wasn't into shooting the messenger. He had good news – at least he thought he did. He had papers in his bag that would turn his boss's son over to whoever wanted him, and that would all whoever signed to legally be able to take Astor home with them

He raised booth hands up in an 'I surrender' type of way and handed James the papers. "This is for you, sir. Um…I assume you want to keep Astor."

James nodded, still reading the papers over, and the man  
continued, "Once you sign these, the kid's legally yours - if you want to keep him, that is."

James pulled a pen out of his bag and, seeing nothing wrong with the papers, signed them; one copy for him and one for the other man to take back to Astor's father.

The man put the paper back in his bag, thanked James for his time (wishing him a nice day), and left. Watching him walk off, James decided it was okay to leave now and picked the boy up again and grabbed the bags with his other hand.

M had started having someone pick him up from the airport, hoping to get his report in sooner rather than latter. James was glad for it this time as he saw the black company car waiting outside, the driver having fallen asleep waiting for him. It meant he didn't have to find his car and hold a sleeping child in one arm.

Setting the bags down, he opened the door and set Astor gently down on the seat, covering him with his jacket. Then he grabbed the bags and got in himself. The driver jerked awake at the slam of the doors, then shook himself lightly and started the car. "M has ordered me to take a week of rest, so my house instead of MI6, please and thank you."

Although the driver doubted that M would order their best agent to take a week off when he appeared to be just fine, he wasn't going to argue with a man who could kill him six ways to Sunday with a paperclip. So he drove to the agent home instead of MI6. When the agent got out, he reached back to grab something wrapped in a suit jacket, then leaned in the car window.

James knew that despite MI6 being a spy organization, the gossip couldn't have been worse in a high school lunch room. News of James bringing home something strange would reach Q rather fast.

He leaned in the window and told the driver, "Don't tell any one you saw me with this, okay? It's a surprise for Q, and I'd like to keep it that way." The driver nodded frantically and hurried away


	3. new home

James smiled and went to unlock the door only to find it unlocked already.

Q must have unlocked it from his computer at work, sweet thing that he was. James walked in, shutting the door with his foot. He carried Astor over to the couch and laid him down to finish out his nap there.

Then he went to put away the bags, leavening his in the kitchen. He carried Astor's bag up to the guest bedroom upstairs. This was perfect timing a week later and the best bedroom would have turned into a game room. It was already halfway transformed, and the Xbox and all its games were in there along with a few gun bits and some exploding pen parts.

Hmmm…those would have to be moved. Q probably wouldn't want to have his games in some strange kid's room, and the gun bits and pen parts were a little too dangerous to just leave about now.

So he gathered the parts and carried them to his and Q's room and set them on the bed where they were quickly sat on by one of Q's rather large furry cats. This one was named Piper, and there was a spotted one named Jasper and a small one named Blacky

Piper decided what she sat on was hers, and would guard it violently. So the parts and pieces would be safe for now. Then James want back and gathered the Xbox and all its games and wires and carried it downstairs into the living room and set it up again.

He looked over at Astor and discovered that the boy had shifted onto his stomach with his hand curled up to his mouth, and the cat Jasper was sitting on his back knitting. How sweet. Jasper wasn't the nicest cat, but he seemed to like Astor.

James went back upstairs to see if they had different sheets and comforters for the boy's bed. He was on the flight from Florida so the boy would probably get cold at night for a little while at least. James quickly found and replaced the old yellow sheets for a dark purple set and went down stairs

jasper the cat was confused what was this new creature his pet had brought home. it moved like his pets did oh there was blacky maybe she could figure out what this thing was. blacky walked over to the couch to see the new toy jasper had found. she put her paws on the edge of the couch and leaned in to sniff it then decided to meow at it as loud as she could maybe it talked

when it jerked and squeaked she shot outa the living room and into the kitchen then up onto the counter and finally ended on the fridge

The boy squeaked as he started awake, looking around for his glasses, not finding them and starting to freak out.  
He eventually found them under the cat and began looking around his new home. He spotted James in the kitchen and went over to him. James was looking down at a plate but stopped when he felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Astor standing there.

"Is this your house?" he asked in a small voice. "It's vary nice. I like the kitty. What's its name? Can I play with your Xbox? Would you play it with me?" James looked at him; that was a lot of questions. Bending down to his level, James answered him as best he could: "The cat's name is Jasper. There is one upstairs, and the other is on the fridge. You certainly can play the Xbox - I'll play with you in a little bit, and thanks, I like this house, too, and it's not just my house, it's yours now, too. Now, any more questions, little one?"

Astor smiled at him. "Just one: where's Mr. Q? This is his house, too, and I really feel like I'm intruding on your  
guys' lives here – and…and how do you know he's going to like  
me and want me to stay? What if he hates me!? James!" By the time he was done the boy was shaking and almost crying. The poor thing was so sure that Q would hate him.

Just as James was about to assure him that Q would be fine with him staying and he wasn't intruding on anything, the door closed and they heard a voice say, "James, are you okay? M said you refused to come in. You're not hurt, are you?"

The boy tried to run but found himself swept upwards into James's arms and then even farther up as James stood. "Q, I'm in the kitchen.

I have someone I want you to meet."


	4. Q comes home

Q stepped in to the kitchen he had heard from M that James was refusing to come in and had something happen on his mission that made him take the upcoming week off.

So he had requested to leave early to see what was wrong with James and was totally surprised with what he found.

James performing self surgery using the table as his operating table he could have dealt with that happened more times then was believable

But what he wasn't expecting to see when he walked through the kitchen door was a tiny boy with big grey eyes full of tears shaking like a leaf on a tree

if James wasn't holding him the boy probably would have collapsed into a heap of limbs on the floor.

He whined and squirmed trying to get down so he could run and hide James could feel the boy shaking in his arms and pulled him closer

Astor this is my Q said James as the boy stopped squirming and turned to look at him with huge grey eyes.

Q this is Astor I found him on my way home he thinks you're going to be mad that I brought him home and want him to leave

Q looked at the boy shaking waiting to be told he could stay or to be thrown out

"Hello" He said slowly coming closer until he was right in front of them

"It's nice to meet you sweetie did James show you your room It's rather large and really cool."

"I get a room" the boy asked looking a bit more relaxed

"Of course you do You live here now it would be strange to have you sleep on the couch". Q had been wondering what to say to him but the moment he saw the boy's face light up He knew he had said the right thing

"Do you want to see it ? I can show you if you'd like or You can stay Down here with James"

Astor nodded "I wanna see my room sir"

James set him down He wobbled a bit but stayed upright Q held out a hand for him the poor thing was still shaking.

The boy took it and they went up the stairs to the bedrooms James smiled well it seemed Q really liked the little one.

He'd probably be confined to the couch for a while for scaring Q like that.

they never talked about kids and suddenly he springs one on Cedric oh well the couch was large and comfy for a reason

Just then his phone buzzed with a new text He knew it was Q ether telling him where he was sleeping or asking where he had got the kid

(James bond this little boy better be here to stay or it won't be pretty I don't care where he came from or who his real parents are I want to keep him)

Q had spent maybe ten minutes with the boy and already loved him.

(I signed his papers before we got home so he's legally mine now ah Well Q your name's on his papers too so technically he's ours) was his answer to Qs text.

James was tempted to go up and join them but decided to let them get used to each other. There were other things to do anyway like dinner

James knew what Q liked to eat and what he couldn't eat but the boy's medical papers and the rest of his stuff wouldn't arrive until later. pizza it was for

now kids loved pizza right?

James called the pizza in a half cheese and half pepperoni

He walked around the kitchen looking through the cupboards for what Q had dubbed as the fun plate he had picked it up in Lisbon there was baby animals all over. He'd been bashed over the head with it during the mission and Q had to make Alec leave the room because he couldn't stop laughing.

The phone rang in the other room and he went to answer it just as he picked it up it went to the answering machine

Cedric Williams if you don't answer this I'm going to scream. James smiled judging by her tone Q hadn't called in a picked up the phone might as well talk to her

"Hello Mrs Williams how have you been."

"Oh finally someone decides to talk how are you James"

"just fine miss Cedric would have answered but he's playing with a surprise I brought home"

"what did you find was it another cat ?"

James smiled she was going to like this

" I adopted a little boy I found on one of my jobs "

The resulting yell had James yanking the phone away from his ear to avoid deafness. Cedric's mother was a loud women. As he held the phone away he could still hear her shouting to her husband

James waited for her to calm down only to have the phone handed to Cedric's father

"Hi James Alex tells me you just made us grandparents."

"That's correct sir cute little thing big gray eyes and lots of dark curls his names Astor."

"How old is he do you know."

"Not sure I never asked him"

"He sounds really sweet you could bring him to see us sometime and maybe get Cedric to call I understand he's busy"

"but unless you boy's want Alex and I showing up on your doorstep randomly you may want to get him to call a bit more".

James thanked Qs parents and hung up promising to have Q call later with all the details and then paid the pizza boy who had come to the door as he was on the phone.

Then set up the Xbox to play a movie. calling for Q and Astor to come down stairs. There was a hurried thudding as Q practically ran down the stairs and dove over the couch for the controller.

Astor came down more carefully like he was afraid of falling down the stairs

In the kitchen he grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza.

Tiptoeing to the doorway to the living room he peeked around the corner spotting Q and James on the couch already to watch a movie. James heard Astor stop and looked spotting him

in the doorway like he was asking permission to join them.

"come here and make yourself comfortable on the couch it's not going to bite you."

Astor smiled and came forward settling himself on the couch between them and the movie started

It was Sherlock Holmes a game of shadows and the parts Astor saw where funny. A few minutes in the realization that he now had A home and not just any home a home with people that wanted him around hit him he started to relax a bit and soon fell asleep sliding to the left and spent the rest of the movie with his head in James's lap

by the end of the movie both Q and Astor were fast asleep

Q was sleeping with his head back on the couch and Astor's feet in his lap

James stood and stretched looks like he'd be carrying them up the stairs this time. They all had beds to sleep in and would be terribly stiff in the morning if he let them sleep on the couch.

gathering Astor into his arms he carried him up to his room intending to tuck him into his new bedroom where hopefully he would sleep the night through then go back and wake Q up.

Placing him in his bed putting the boy's glasses on the bedside table he placed the plaid elephant he had found in the boy's bag beside him and covered him up with the blanket .

James turned to leave when he spotted Q in the doorway holding a cat and looking quite ready for bed


	5. breakfast time and Astors past

When the alarm rang at eight, James carefully picked his way out of bed, watching out for the two cats and Cedric's sprawling limbs

Making his way down to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast,he was surprised to see Astor already up, drinking coffee through a straw from Q's favorite mug. That might not go over well when his Q woke up. Q was a zombie before food and whatever drink he chose, tea or coffee.

"Astor, what are you doing down here so early?" asked James. Kids sleep in, right?

Astor jumped about three feet in the air, nearly spilling his coffee across the table. James smiled and said, "Well, good morning then."The boy stood up, both hands on the cup, and moved as if to take it to his room but stopped and looked around, James watched him curiously, wondering what he was doing.

"Having trouble, Astor?" he finally asked.

Astor jumped a little and turned around, "Um, well, I don't know what to do. Normally I'd be up in my room painting or working in the barn with my brother. we wouldn't come home till well past dinner at my old home."

"You lived on a farm" ? James asked as he pulled eggs and a thing of bacon out of the fridge.

"No not really but there was one about two miles up the road my brother worked on the farmer was real good to us," the boy said smiling that would be one thing he missed.

"Why don't you tell me more about your brother and this farm while i make breakfast," james said, pulling out a bar stool so the boy could sit next to him at the counter as he worked.

Astor looked at the stool and then at james he didn't move. So james turned around and went back to cooking eggs and bacon, a few seconds later he heard the stool wobble and reached out with his foot to steady it as the boy climbed up with his drink to watch him.

"I liked the barn the most said the boy it was warm and smelled sweet and the horses would whisper to us at night."

"Wasn't the hay prickly"?

"Jack would pull down a horse blanket and spread it out in the loft no one would find us. We didn't always sleep in the loft though sometimes we slept in the stalls with Tommy."

"So who's Tommy?" James asked as he gathered another pan and some milk

"She's my brother's horse; she's huge".

"you slept in a stall with a horse " ?

" yeah, it was the best. She would lay down around us like a huge moving pillow"

"Astor why did you have to sleep in the barn" ? James wondered

Astor shrugged, "one night Jack woke me up and told me to put my boots on all he said was that we needed to leave.I remember there was an odd smell in the hall and he was scared." Suddenly Astor was glad James wasn't looking at him. He didn't think he could tell him all this if he was.

"did you walk the the whole way" ?

James couldn't see Astor with his short legs being able to go that far. I remember Jack had a hold of my arm so tight I had a hand print and I fell once so jack picked me up and ran. "your brother must have been strong to carry you all that way" was all james could say through the many .

He wondered why the older boy had needed to take his brother and run.

"yeah i guess"

"when we got to the barn he took me up to the loft and told me to go back to sleep that it was ok now"

"oh and what did he do" James asked pulling out a box of strawberries from the fridge setting them in front of the boy

"He went down and sat with Tommy i heard her make her baby noises at him I think he was crying. Thats the only time she ever made them when he hurt himself."

"baby noises"? "yeah she made this really soft cooing noise like a baby when she thought one of us was hurt".

"you can eat those you know" James said when the boy didn't touch the berries. he heard the boy open the box and dive in like he was starving.

"did you sleep in the barn from then on"? james asked,

"only when he came home"

"your dad"?

Astor made an odd noise and James had no doubt he was making a nasty face

"Jack stopped calling him that a long time ago. After that night Jack told me to never be In the house when he came home."

James frowned the boy's parents sounded more like some of his targets now and not people that just didn't want their kids

"were you ever home alone when he came in then"?

"Yes but he never saw me. He had a certain way he walked that was unique and I always knew when he was in the house and got out long before he could find me"

"Astor where was your mother in all of this." James asked realizing he hadn't heard the boy say anything about her.

The boy stopped for a second seeming to need to think " I don't know" He said shrugging small shoulders he sounded a little sad James could tell that this was a little harder talk about for him,and changed the subject from the boy's absent mother to his older brother

did your brother hunt Herd cattle maybe" ?

"yea a little of both. the farmer had him do some of the hunting for him and he would take me with him when he had to move the cows for one field to another".

"Did the farmer mind ? "

"No the cattle were friendly so even if I was on the ground they would just come over give me a sniff and a lick then Wander off. Mostly I stayed on Tommy though. It made Jack nervous to have me on the ground"

James set the table one last question and he would have the boy go get Q.

"Astor do you think your brother will miss you" ?

"maybe but he still has Tommy so maybe not". the boy said with a shrug

"I think he will miss you kiddo. Now it's breakfast time. Could you go get Q for me he"s still sleeping"

As the boy slid of the stool and left the room james wondered if he could convince M that finding out more information on the boys parents and possibly taking them in for questioning

He trotted down the hall, stopping in front of the door Mr. Q had pointed out as 'his and james's bedroom last night. The door was ajar so he peeked inside before opening the door wider and slipping inside.

Walking over to Q's side of the bed, he reached over and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and started shaking Q. "Mr. Q, it's breakfast time. James made it for us, Mr. Q, come on."

Q groaned and sat up. "What time is it, kid?" He reached out, looking for his glasses, but instead he ended up putting a hand on the boy's head.

"Um, Mr. Q, I have your glasses right here."

Astor handed him the glasses held delicately between two fingers.

Q smiled at him; this kid was so cute. Where did James ever find him? Mr. Q? No one called him that. "Good morning – Astor, was it ?"

"That's right, Mr Q."the boy said with a large smile.

"Oh, my name's Cedric. Q is just a codename and a nickname, so you only have to call me that if I have to bring you to work with me. Otherwise you can call me whatever you want."

The boy smiled and scooted downstairs once he was sure Q was coming down and not going back to bed. He got down to the table and looked at James

"Pick a spot and sit, dear. Q and I won't bite if you take our chairs."

Astor looked at the table and climbed in a chair, just as Q came downstairs wearing an oversized-dress shirt and red pajamas.

He smelled the bacon and smiled. "Oh, yummy, bacon! That's the best way to wake up." He sat at the head of the table, putting his feet in James's lap.

Astor and James sat across from each other. Astor took a few pieces of bacon and some eggs then settled in to crunch away on the bacon.

Once the bacon was gone, he looked up to get more and caught James's eye. James stared at him for a minute before making a face at him. Astor giggled then covered his mouth. Q stopped checking his email when he noticed James making faces at Astor.

Astor giggled before breaking into a full laugh, his face turning pink in the process.

"There we go," Q said, "It's always good to start the day out laughing."Seeing James's distraction, Q reached over, dodging the agent's attacks to steal a slice of his bacon, popping it into his mouth with an expression of utmost smugness. James quirked an eyebrow, shaking his head in mock-irritation, looking remarkably like a pleased squirrel.

James sighed and turned to Astor. "Careful, love – Q will steal your bacon. He wouldn't feel bad about it either."

Q, mouth-full of bacon gone, reached for his milk when suddenly his phone started buzzing. He excused himself and took it into the other room to talk.

James stood, gathered the plates, and set them in the sink. Astor stayed sitting and stared up at him

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, I have to drop some things off at MI6, but then would you like to go the park or go for ice cream? You can come with me to MI6 if you'd like."

Astor shook his head no – he didn't want to get James in trouble. "No, thanks, I can stay with Mr. Q. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"That's sweet of you, dear."

When Q answered the phone he wasn't surprised to hear M 's voice on the other end.

"Q, how is James? He never takes more than a full week of leave unless he's unable to walk or shoot."

"Oh, he's fine," Q said as he peeked out into the other room to find James spinning the boy around in circles in the air. The boy howled with laughter.

It was loud enough for M to have heard, because she asked, "Q, what was that?"

"Okay, James came home from that last mission with a little boy – sweet thing, very small, kinda shaky, and his name's Astor. Q said hoping she wouldn't be mad and demand the boy be given away james wouldn't do it

M sighed, "How old is he?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is he injured in any way you can see?"

"Well , not really. He's a little bruised up but what kid isn't and he's a little afraid of me, but he absolutely loves James. they made breakfast together today"

"Do you know where James found him?"

"No ma'am, he was standing in the kitchen with him when I got home. Poor baby looked about to have a heart attack. Thought I was going to be mad at James and make him get rid of him."

"That brings me to my next question Quartermaster: will you and James be keeping the boy?"

Q didn't have think on that one.

"James certainly sprung the boy on me, I'll admit that, M, but James loves Astor, that's plain to see."

M was a little surprised. Normally it was woman and the occasional young man that caught James's eye and soon after his heart – a little kid was new.

"Alright, Q, James wants to keep him, but do you ?" "I can arrange for a another family to take him if you wish."

"I wouldn't dream of giving him up," Q said.

M smiled.

"That mission went well then. That's all, Q, but if you would be so kind as to bring in a video of James and the boy, that would be nice. Oh yes, and bring him in for a medical examination tomorrow if you wish to."

Q was stunned; M was taking this better then he thought. "Alright, that sounds good. I'll have that tape for you then." He hung up.

As Q was talking, Astor and James had started a game of hide and seek. It was James's turn to hide, and when the boy finished counting, he looked everywhere: under the sinks, under the couch, but couldn't find James. "seeing Q in the living room, he ran over, waiting patiently for Mr. Q to hang up before asking: "Mr. Q, I can't find James - he hid too well. Can you help me?"

Q laughed. "James – playing hide and seek?!

now this he had to see.


End file.
